


I drive your truck

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: I drive your truck-Lee Brice (Pandora)





	I drive your truck

**Author's Note:**

> I drive your truck-Lee Brice (Pandora)

Snowfire scans the altmode too large for his own frame to be his main alt. He transforms into the semi cab. The white and blue paint slowly bleeds into red and blue. An identical semi as Optimus Prime. He roars his engine, relishing the power of it. The purr runs through his frame. He starts moving and slowly gains speed. He races down the interstate, Windows rolling down as the holoform appears in the seat. The holoform’s long hair blows in the wind, the summer air kisses her skin. He pulls off the interstate. Slowing a little as the holoform flickers and he transforms into his white and blue. He collapses into cries of grief and pain in a field.


End file.
